


wade into the water, learn to live again

by tielan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Community: rogueonekink, F/M, Love, Public Display of Affection, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Nothing about the coolly focused captain of Rebellion Intelligence prepared Jyn Erso for Cassian Andor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be getting all my Rogue One inspiration from the kinkmeme. [Prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=481596#cmt481596): "Jyn/Cassian: Cassian has zero PDA chill." I'm supposed to be finishing MCU fic and prepping for the Halfamoon Challenge 2017, dammit!

Nothing about the coolly focused captain of Rebellion Intelligence she initially met prepared Jyn Erso for Cassian Andor.

On second thought, perhaps the intensity should have been a flag.

* * *

Jyn is accustomed to lovers who take what they want, usually checking that she’s satisfied after the fact. One who checks her every step of the way is new and thrilling. Maybe a little daunting, too, biting her lip as his hands skim her sides and his eyes skim her face, and he leans in to coax her into a kiss.

After Scarif, after the Death Star, after the move to Hoth and months of scrappy and slow healing that’s still ongoing, their first time together sexually is – for want of a better word – _intense_.

But very, _very_ satisfying.

However, it’s not the sex that floors Jyn that first night, it’s the bit that comes after sex.

It’s the leg he eases between hers as they drift off, turning a sleeping snuggle into a sensual tangle of limbs. It’s the body that fits itself up against her in the sleepy dark of the night, human warmth in the biting cold of Echo Base. It’s the hand that splays on Jyn’s belly when she shifts in the sheets, long fingers pressing firm and sure beneath the hem of her undershirt.

Even in the morning, when waking murmurs turn to breathy moans, he tugs off her shirt, then his, replacing the weave of fabric with the slide of skin, the brush of clothed limbs with the press of bare flesh, and the last murmurs of sleep with the breathless laughter of love.

Afterwards, curled together, Cassian’s hand traces a circle down the line of Jyn’s shoulderblade and in to her spine before sliding down to measure the curves of her hipbones with his fingertips.

She’s not used to sleeping with someone so tactile.

* * *

General Draven of Rebellion Intelligence looks at her like she’s something he wishes he could scrape off his boot. It’s too bad for him that Jyn has a significant knowledge of Imperial-controlled industrial worlds that produce goods the Rebellion needs quite urgently now that Alderaan is so much space-dust.

Right now, she’s surveying the projected blueprints and factory schedules from an R2 unit. “The main warehouse had motion sensors on the fences, but nothing on the roof – at least they didn’t two years ago.”

“You got that far in, but didn’t hit it?”

The note of scorn is nothing new – Draven’s dislike is catching among his officers.

“The intel I gathered would be better used by a group looking to disrupt operations or steal supplies, rather than a single operative.” She meets the man’s eyes squarely. “And you should be glad I didn’t hit it then.”

“And so how do we know you haven’t already sold the information to someone else?”

Cassian frowns a little at the woman speaking. “The factory’s still standing, Talya, and your intel indicated there’s been no interruption to their output for the last three years.” He turns, his body angling close to hers, his hand resting on Jyn’s shoulder as he points at one of the schedules on display. “That’s the shipment the Rebellion needs – processed durasteel. Preferably once they’ve gotten it off-planet, but before they make the hyperspace jump—”

It’s ridiculous to feel hot just because he’s touching her, yet heat rises in her cheeks and warms her chest.

She’s not used to such casual, comfortable contact.

* * *

Rebellion Intelligence may not like Jyn particularly much, but among the Starfighter pilots she and the rest of Rogue One are considered heroes.

Baze says it’s the difference between the virtue of caution and the virtue of risk. “Successful spies value caution; successful pilots value calculated risk. You think like a pilot, not a spy.”

“Seducing Cassian didn’t help,” Chirrut adds cheerfully. Baze sighs.

Whatever the reason for the difference, the pilots like Jyn enough to sit with her in the lounge and involve her in their conversations and flirt with her like she’s one of them. Which is how Cassian finds her matching wits with Wes Jansen and Kesin Ommis over a glass of lomin-ale in the rec lounge.

When he steps in, nudging at her near leg, Jyn shifts over to make room for him beside her on the lounge, but doesn’t stop her argument with Kesin over the value of Coruscant – the Coruscant-born pilot is protesting Jyn’s definition of the capital planet of the Old Republic as a parasite that sucks life out of the galaxy.

It’s Kesin’s blink that first makes her realise Cassian’s knee is resting lightly against hers as he relaxes into the cushions of the couch, that he’s co-opted her glass of lomin-ale and is taking a swig, and his hand has slid up under the hem of her shirt to splay in the small of her back.

Within five minutes Wes and Kesin have recalled a meeting with Tycho Celchu and fled.

Jyn turns to glare at Cassian. He gives her a look as bland as any she’s seen Chirrut give Baze.

* * *

Jyn gathers that Cassian and the newly-arrived Intelligence officer have a history from the frank and narrow looks Tyanna Mison gives her all through the morning meal. It doesn’t help that when Cassian leaves, he leans in to remind her that they’re lunching with the rest of Rogue One and his hand cups her nape while his thumb skims down the side of her throat like a kiss.

“Yes,” Jyn says into the silence after his departure. “We’re together.”

“That would seem to be the obvious conclusion.” Tyanna seems more amused than jealous. “Given that I’ve never seen Cassian this...handsy. Or this relaxed. He was always a little distant, never really tactile – even with his friends.”

“His friends, or his ‘friends’?”

“Until now, one’s been a subset of the other. So both.” The willowy blonde grins. “But I’m glad he’s happy.”

Tyanna seems sincere, at least.

“He _is_ happy,” Bodhi says when Jyn brings it up as they’re working on one of the transports. “I don’t think— He hasn’t been happy much. I don’t— None of us have. But Cassian reaches for the—the proof, the—the _physicality_ of his happiness.”

Jyn thinks of the early morning and Cassian’s hands tangling in her hair as she nipped her way down his body. She supposes ‘physicality’ is one way to describe it.

“Are _you_ happy?” Bodhi peers at her. “Galen loved you. A lot. He hoped you were alive, although he didn’t know – I couldn’t tell him. He loved you and hoped you were happy. I think you are, but—”

“Yes.” Jyn watches Bodhi relax. “Yes, I’m happy, too.”

* * *

When Cassian comes to bed, Jyn is waiting for him, and rather than waiting for him to curl up against her, she settles herself against his side, her head against his shoulder, her hand sliding beneath his undershirt to rest over his breastbone.

His stomach flexes under her arm. “What’s this?”

“Nothing.”

But what he feels like – bone and sinew, strength and endurance, quiet darkness and possessive tactility – is _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wes Jansen and Tycho Celchu will be familiar to readers of the Star Wars EU _Rogue Squadron_ and _Wraith Squadron_ book series (I highly recommend both, but particularly _Wraith Squadron_ ), and I found [Kesin Ommis](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kesin_Ommis) on Wookiepedia. Tyanna Mison is an OC, but I imagine she's [Tarn Mison](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tarn_Mison)'s sister and an old friend/flame of Cassian's.


End file.
